Butterfly Effect
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Mariko Himuro was determined to not get involved with Tsunayoshi Sawada. It would bring nothing but chaos and death so she chose to ignore him like the plague. For all her efforts she was screwed when she decided to stick up for the cute pipe cleaner when some bullies tried to beat him down. Now what's this about being a mafia bosses wife? Tsuna X OC


**Alex:Kinda throwing this out there as a test runXD I've been working on this idea of mine for a bit and finally got chapter one done so I decided to post it. **

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1:Second Chance **

Rachel Mors was the dead girl.

She was the lost girl.

She was the forgotten girl.

And her life ended on a chilly October day.

* * *

Death had two outcomes; peaceful or violent.

You could die easily in your sleep and pass on without so much as a whisper. Or, you could die tragically as your body contorts in pain. Unlike passing quietly as you dream a dreamless dream, you could feel the exact moment your heart stops beating. Feel the last vibrating pulse as your body gives out entirely to lie limply against the floor. The feeling of warmth leaving your skin as a piercing ice cold chill envelops you in it's embrace as death holds you close like a lover never wanting to let go.

That's what happened to Rachel Mors.

Looking back on it, she knew she probably should have been more aware of her surroundings. Maybe if she had done so her life wouldn't have been cut short. Perhaps if she looked closer to what passed on around her the past couple of weeks, she would have realized something didn't seem quite right.

But what were you gonna do Rachel mused as she stared curiously up into wide dark colored eyes. The color reminded her of warm melting chocolate as those dark eyes brimmed with tears, tears she surmised from happiness and not sorrow. A deep voice cooed to her from the right breaking her concentration of the lovingly watery gaze directed her way. Standing close to the woman that held her was a tall man with ruffled raven colored hair and bright green eyes. Dark circles were etched under his eyes giving the impression he hadn't slept well in a long while. But upon Rachel turning to look at him, his eyes lit up happily as a large hand reached out to gently stroke her soft pudgy cheeks.

As the two adults, her new parents, gushed and cooed over her. All Rachel could do was blink at the hand she had been dealt. Reincarnation was a foreign concept to her. She had never been particularly religious but she was willing to bet perhaps some divine being took pity on her.

To offer her a second chance was mind boggling. Rachel always thought only the more heroic people deserved such a thing. She wasn't a hero in anyway and nor did she pull a heroic stunt in her last moments.

But again what are you gonna do.

* * *

Her new parents affectionately named her Mariko.

Mariko Himuro was welcomed to the family with open arms and big smiles. However, despite everything that had happened and all that she had seen thus far she was still unsure how to process it all. A second chance was great and all but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Often times her mind would wander, she had nothing better to do then to let it do so. Being a teenager trapped in an infants body was the most boring and frustrating thing ever. Mari's body refused to move when she willed it, she couldn't talk and could only express her thoughts in various degrees of screeches, and worst of all, everything had to be done for her. Feeding, changing, bathing, everything! It was quite understandable really considering she was a baby and therefore incapable of a lot of things. But to go from a fiercely independent teen to a literal potato was gut wrenching. It was damn near maddening and thus it always left Mari to her thoughts as she laid in her crib staring up at her mobile.

What happened with her old family? Her friends? Did they ever know what had happened?

A cruel voice whispered that they most likely never learned the truth and that alone was enough to send her into hysterics. Mariko cried for what was lost, for what had been, and for what had happened. Berating herself over and over again for her own stupidity and lack of awareness as her tiny fists bawled tightly at her sides and her face turned red from all her screaming.

Whenever she got like this her mother would burst into the room, a panicked worried expression always adorning her face. But when she reached Mari the expression would vanish entirely and a soothing smile would curl her lips as her mother scooped her up into her arms. Bouncing her lightly her mother would rub her back as she hummed a lullaby until Mari calmed down. When she cried herself into exhaustion and little hiccups escaped her did her mother chuckle softly before placing her back in her crib to rest.

"Dream pleasant dreams my love." her mother cooed stroking her cheek softly as Mari dropped off to sleep.

It took awhile before Mari could accept the new reality she was in. Her parents fretted and worried constantly over her little outbursts, despite the doctors reassurances that nothing was wrong they were still concerned. She understood she couldn't change what had happened despite longing to do so but Mari could recall something that stayed ever present on her mind in her last moments of her old life.

_Live._

Through the violence of her death Mari remembered fighting as hard as she could. She sought to live and she gave it her all to achieve the one thing she most desperately wanted besides freedom. Though despite giving her all it just wasn't enough and she had died, being granted this new life felt like a blessing and a curse. More a curse she had previously thought but after some time, after accepting her current situation the curse slowly became a blessing in her eyes. That small voice whispering once more in her head to live. Live and experience life the way you want it, to not be a bystander to the tragedy you had faced previously. Things wouldn't be like before and nor would Mari allow them to be.

She would live in this new life no matter what and make the most of it. Nothing and no one would get in her way she would make sure of that. Mariko Himuro wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"She doesn't have to go."

"Now Mayu you promised."

"B-But...what if she needs me or something happens."

Mari, now fives years of age, stood next to her parents by the school's gate. The sounds of children laughing and playing filled the air along with the cries of several parents not wanting to let their child go just yet. The air was warm and pleasant as a nice spring breeze swept around them all as Mari looked around curiously at everything. The building stretched out before them wasn't big and had a rather plain appearance. A playscape stood off to the right where a bunch of the other children were playing. To be honest the swingset was what caught her attention as that was her favorite and it was well away from the snot nosed children that were overcrowding the playscape.

Strong arms grabbed her from underneath her armpits making her jolt in shock but she soon relaxed when she realized it was just her mother. Squishing her to her side her cheek rested against her mothers as the said woman glared lethally at her father.

"She doesn't have to go." her mother hissed.

Her father let out a deep seated sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Mayu she has to go, we've been over this besides we knew this day would come."

"Mari you don't have to go!" her mother cried turning to look at her. "We can go home and bake cookies, how does that sound my love?"

Mari could see the desperation in her mother's eyes, the worry that laid deep within them. She didn't want her only child to start school. Mari fought the urge to sigh at her mother's antics and instead let a big smile curl her lips.

After all she didn't want her to worry.

"Wanna go to school!" she chirped loudly kicking her legs back and forth. "Be fine mama!"

Her mother's lip trembled violently for a fraction of a second as a few tears escaped her eyes before she set Mari down onto the ground.

"Guess there's no changing your mind." Mari faintly heard her mother whisper. Reaching up to grasp her parent's hands Mari smiled as the three of them walked up to the school. She had been waiting forever to start school and she wondered what adventures it would bring.

* * *

When all the parents had gone and all the students were put into their classes and introductions had been made. Mari's teacher let the class have some free time, to be able to play and make new friends. The air was filled with nothing but noise and laughter as Mari found a cozy spot in the corner of the room. Sticking to herself she happily made a castle out of colored blocks, stacking them neatly and precisely.

Just as she was placing the final block on a soft voice called out to her.

"C-C-Can I p-play with you?"

Turning away from her masterpiece she stared into large brown eyes. The boy before her was small and scrawny and unruly locks of brown hair, the color matching his eyes. "I-I'm T-T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada." the boy introduced shyly as he gripped the hem of his shirt.

Blinking several times Mari racked her brain trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar to her. It took a minute before the recognition flashed through her mind. Tsunayoshi Sawada as in the Tsunayoshi Sawada from that mafia anime her old friend would go on and on about till the cows came home. The one where he trained, more like forced, to become the tenth generation Vongola mafia boss.

Mari knew she had been reincarnated and for all intents and purposes she had thought she had merely been in her own world. I mean she lived in Japan for crying out loud! The fact she had been reborn into this chaotic anime spoke volumes and like hell was she getting involved in any of this nonsense!

"C-Can I play?" Tsuna asked again as he eyed her shyly.

"No." Mari stated firmly making the young boy flinch. She almost felt bad for this because he was quite cute but she shook that thought away as she hoarded her blocks and turned tail and ran. There was no way in hell she was getting involved with that scrawny pipe cleaner! Getting involved with him was a sure way to die and Mari would not go through that again!


End file.
